brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fire Stingray 2017/Brilliant Star Awards 2017 - Nominees and Winners (Second Edition)
Hello. Admin Stingray here. The original Owner made two years ago a contest about the best of the best of In-Verse. But now is the turn of Brilliant Star Company to take the mantle of this contest. The selection was made in October 27th, 2017 and the winners were shown in November 1st. The Chosen ones Brilliant Star's Game of the Year # Dream Revolution: Last Fire (October 2016) # The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul (November 2016) # The Raven - VSRFX (December 2016) # The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon (July 2017) # Blood & Poison: The Dead End (September 2017) # Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X (October 2017) # In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny (December 2017) (*) The Legend of Vanessa won the 2015 Edition. Best Story # Dream Revolution: Last Fire # The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- # Vision: Divider Eyes # Zero Ascension # The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon # Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul (*) Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood won the 2015 Edition. Best Male Character # Vladimir "Vlad" Arcos (Dark Masters of the Night)* # Mondo Kitsch (The Arcana Warriors) # Dynamo (Dream Revolution Saga) # Francis Armstrong (Dreamers of the Road) # Blake Snider (The FEAST Saga) # Milo (Devil's Eye) # Lyric (The Prince and the Stardust Angels Band) # Claude Lindbergh (VSRFX) # Gabriel "Gabe" Arsenault (Battle of Zero) # Jet Dark/Kent Richards (Neo Formula Racing) (*) Keith Laurent won the 2015 Edition. Best Female Character # Vanessa Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa) # Ran Howard (VSRFX)* # Snow (The FEAST Saga) # Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution Saga) # Sophia von Ritter (Battle of Zero) # Scarlet Red Rose Crimson (Bless you, Falling Star) # Mei/Hades (Vision: Divider Eyes) # Catrina (Land of the Eternal Night) # Victoria Arcos (Dark Masters of the Night) # Nina Mercier (Blood & Poison: The Dead End) (*) Valeria Lane won the 2015 Edition. Best Antagonist # Udiya Vulcanus (Dream Revolution: Last Fire) # Doctor Phantom Victorius (The Prince and the Stardust Angels Band) # Chaos (The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon) # Marcel Adler (The Raven - VSRFX) # Tenshi/Zeus (Vision: Divider Eyes) # Rhyme (The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-) # Dante (Land of the Eternal Night) # Dark Jockey Knight / Duke Ackerman (Code Cosmos) # Slate Amitola (Bless you, Falling Star) # Murakumo Kusanagi/Kamui (Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X) Brilliant Star's Fighting Game of the Year (Tied between DMotNIII and DRLF) # Zero Ascension # Dream Revolution: Last Fire # The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- # Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End # VSRFX Origins 2 Brilliant Star's Crossover Idea of the Year (Yesterday and Today) (Technical Draw between BSAStX and BSCTB) # In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny # In-Verse Heroes All-Stars # In-Verse Heroes: Trinity War Tournament # Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X # Code Cosmos: Ultimate Ghosts # Brilliant Star Cross Tag Battle # Project Requiem Next year's most anticipated project (Triple Threat tie between GAotR, PR and DE3) # The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations # Golden Apple of the Rebellion # Devil's Eye The Third # The Adventures of Vanessa and VSRFX # Leap to the Top!: A Dancer called Snow # Project Requiem ''(as of 2019 is ''Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast) # Dream Revolution Firestorm # Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata # Brilliance - Non-Sense Journey # Brilliant All-Stars Heroes: Legends of the New World Favorite In-Verse Retro Game (2008-2016) (Tie between HoH and TAOVA) # Trinity Ex Machina (2008) # Dynamite Dancer (2009) # Dreamers of the Road II (2010) # Dynamite Brothers Circus: The Legend of Ell (2011) # The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent (November 2012) # Dark Masters of the Night (October 2013) # The Feast of Black Strings (August 2014) # VSRFX Origins (June 2015) # House of Happiness (February 2016) Winners Commentary 'Game of the Year' - The Raven - VSRFX *Re-adaptation of the two first games of the series. Brings the story of two siblings turned into killing machines, the youngest one, Valeria is a troublesome woman who betrayed her leaders and rebelled forming a gang with saving her brother first. This reboot includes literature references, especially Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven. 'Best Story' - The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon *Vanessa Luxaloss returns to Aslada to embark on a new adventure where an evil wizard known as Chaos has possessed a girl for his diabolical mission. Now with the power of her friends, and new allies from other realms, Vanessa must demonstrate her power once again before an evil being with the power of kindness. 'Best Male Character' - Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix (Dream Revolution Saga) *Real name Alexander Phoenix, better known as Dynamo because of his affinity to electrical attacks, arrogant and mysterious on the outside, good companion and sincere inside. Older brother of Alexa Maxwell / Seraphina Phoenix and descendant of Orpheus Nox Luna and part of a lineage of nobles. He had changes in appearance, as well as personality given to the events; of a serious young man without an apparent personality to a determined and honorable businessman, is the protagonist of the fifth part: Last Fire, since he has a plan of rebellion against all at the expense of his friends to save his little sister from death, despite not wanting it when he was an infant. 'Best Female Character' - Vanessa Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa) *Vanessa is a sweet sorceress who stands out for being very kind to everyone. Although in spite of her personality in a few words: Nice, kind and simple, she is quite independent and is a free spirit that loves travel and has a penchant for adventures. Before a princess who used to be locked in the confines of a palace, she is too kind even with the villains, many take her for granted (she does not like to kill or believe in pragmatic methods), and 'earns' the envy of Emily Fontaine, which became her serious rival, but still being her best friend from childhood. Vanessa has won various rivals with great respect and admiration. 'Best Antagonist/Villain' - Rhyme (The FEAST Saga) *Rhyme is the dark and destructive side of the warrior deity, the hybrid Anthem. This character is a combination of pure evil, chaos and a child's personality and voice in an adult body. He believes that humans are stupid for mistreating the world on their terms, he has a league of villains consisting of the Misantrophic Beltran Camus, the woman resentful of men Camilla, the treacherous Scientist Rupert Arc, the Groupie that became bad by choice Tabitha Ingrid Evans and the mysterious Anonym, his sister is Allegro, the luminous and creative side. In combat it is a feared beast without control by all, and its plan consists of genocide. '2017 Brilliant Star's Fighting game' - Tie between Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End and Dream Revolution: Last Fire # After the time problem of The Ringing Bell was fixed, everyone except a few forgot the events. However, Vali Bael, a member of the First house of the Hell, wants to seek Vengeance against Victoria Arcos for Killing his master, Ba'al. However, he's interfered by Vlad, current ascending head of the Arcos Household because of his connections with Vali's sister Sarai. Éclair Masters is declared the "Savior from the Heavens" by the Witches. # After the surprising battle against Omega, now that time has calmed down and things return to normal for everyone but Alexa Maxwell, our heroine now has to face her final battle with her own emotions and even with her own allies. That's because of the Sword of Fire's instability after that last battle two years ago, and her attitude suddenly changed. Could it be to do the Sword of Fire's will brings her bad memories? Or could be a golden challenge from the Cardinals? Or does Alexa herself wanting to take on such a challenge? Teams must face something higher than usual. The Crusaders, the Deadly Axis and Ouroboros attack without stopping at all with tyrannical and chaotic motives. The Blaze Haze Light of Corruption. Dynamo, feeling that his sister is in great danger, will take action, with newborn powers like the Omega Vision, along with Blade and Alison, will try to do everything to save her, however, does not know that Orpheus, A man who curiously resembles Dynamo, with his three assistants, is behind her as well. The Lightning Sword will now shine brighter than anyone ever imagined. "Mellt Fulmine Mk.III". Brilliant Star's Crossover Game of the Year - Tie between Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X and Brilliant Star Cross Tag Battle # Dr. Murakumo Kusanagi tries to solve his greatest dilemma ever, how to defeat the "Chaos Warriors", an organization that caused destruction in other worlds and universes. But in one of these experiments he finds the "In-Verse", a planet very similar to real life Earth. He called many heroes from different eras to help him, but also made a Time Machine with the intention of teleporting them at different times, also recruited three new heroes, unknown to everybody else. The Chaos Warriors discover what Kusanagi is doing, they hire the villains of the "In-Verse", however, some of them are working of their own volition. # A young woman called Angelina, who is a fairy creature summons several warriors to stop an enemy of big magnitude that can alter space and time named Diabolos, meanwhile he recruited six powerful warriors at his disposition. The heroes and villains of the six franchises will duke it out in this crazy tag team crossover. 'Next Year's most anticipated Project(s)' - Triple Threat between Golden Apple of the Rebellion, Devil's Eye The Third and Project Requiem (Provisional title) # The theme, as the title says, is the story of a coming and rolling Batte Royale, caused by a golden apple that would give power to the "biggest and most strongest" of all the existing bands, a mysterious girl named Raven who in the beginning is seen trapped in a guillotine given a crime she did not commit, albeit later escaped due to the fact that she is a ghoul, but has mysterious powers given her connection to the apple, nobody knows her involvement with the apple in question that the four gangs, including the powerful seven families of hell are after the "wanted and precious" Apple. # Pleiades, a NEO warrior who is a rival of the Warlord Milo Alexanderson, found a tender and cute and sweet alien creature called Milagros desperately looking for her brother Erin who fell into the tyrannical hands of the King Diamante, all the former members of Phantom's Eye are reunited again, a little older than usual. Along with the athletic magical cheerleader Sam Hamill, and the bohemian Mariano Ramirez, a thief known as the "Tormenta" and an Old man who is sometimes an enemy or ally called "El Viejo" Bobson, Pleiades will try to convince himself that despite his independence and his tendency not to be friends, he will do them sooner or later. # The fourth part of the series of tactical RPG Crossovers takes the characters to meet in a new journey, this time involving the birth of a being made by the negative energy of all the worlds together, and now the heroes and villains of In-Verse they will do again of theirs in this new project that is in full development and that has confirmed its heroes and villains list. 'Classic Game Idea from 2008 to 2016' - Tie between The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent and House of Happiness # Vanessa, for a black magic spell she has returned to a fourteen year old, with the different is that she doesn't seem to be the same as her previous self and a corrupt energy affects her. She is sent in a mission to save Jenny and Sylvia, captured by the enemy; The Persona Colony Groupe. She'll meet enemies who aren't really as bad as she thinks, and with the help of her friendly Rival Emily, she is of course trying to return to her twenty year old self. # A 20-year old girl named Aria Stadtfeld, becomes an agent sent by the US government to track down a famous international organization led by a mysterious server. But she needs to combat all of her enemies but she has little to no battle experience and only has a baton and inert elements for fight, however, this inexperienced girl is aided by an older man with the name of Robin, who knows that his twin brother is captured by the organization, and Thalia, a former criminal then Aria's boss. The three will face in a city who is happy but this is just a façade like the double edged weapon. ='CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL THE WINNERS AND THE RUNNER UPS!'= Category:Blog posts